


Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, People Watching, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'incantò a fissare il volto addormentato di Derek, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato baciare quelle sottili, dischiuse ed invitanti labbra....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you.

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
 _ **and ignite your bones**_  
 _ **And I will try to**_ _ **fix you**_  
  
 

 

 

Stiles sapeva che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno della sua vita.

Sarebbe morto, poco importava se l'avesse minacciato che suo padre, essendo lo Sceriffo, avrebbe cercato il suo corpo ovunque.

Inutile dirgli che suo padre avrebbe pensato subito a lui, in cima alla lista dei sospettati. Poteva dirgli che aveva lasciato testamento – e per un attimo ci aveva seriamente pensato – ma sapeva che l'udito finissimo di Derek avrebbe scoperto e smembrato ogni bugia, usando il fattore " _sento-il-tuo-battito-perchè-sono-un-dannato-sourwolf_ ", quindi non gli restava altro che borbottare ed imprecare contro i cuccioli del branco, che non avevano avuto il coraggio di andare da Papà Alpha perchè l'avevano fatto arrabbiare.

Ovviamente a chi toccava beccarsi occhiate assassine, ringhi e tutto il resto?

A lui, ovviamente! Manco fosse stato la mamma che doveva calmare il papà!

Con questi e altri sconfortanti pensieri, Stiles si avviò verso la riserva, aggrappandosi al volante della sua jeep come se fosse stata un'ancora, un'uscita.

Diamine, _la salvezza!_ Ma non c'era salvezza quando avevi a che fare con un lupo mestruato 365 giorni più 5!

Sospirando, ripensò a come e quando il branco di Cuccioli Imbranati era riuscito a convincerlo a suicidarsi.

 

_"Per favore, Stiles!" supplicò Erica, sfoderando gli occhi da cucciolo che fin troppe volte aveva visto fare a Scott._

_"Si, Stiles, ti prego! Derek è davvero arrabbiato con noi, e ci ha detto di stargli alla larga per tre giorni, altrimenti ci avrebbe fatto a pezzi!" rincarò Isaac, e vedere la sua faccia da cucciolo bastonato fece attorcigliare le budella di Stiles._

_Isaac batteva Scott, senza alcun problema, nel giocare sporco in quel modo._

_"Sono sicuro che Derek non ti farà del male, è molto...attento, su quel tipo di..cose." aggiunse Boyd, scambiandosi un'occhiatina strana coi suoi compari, alla parola "attento"._

_Stiles strizzò le palpebre, sospettoso._

_"Non vuole voi intorno, figurarsi me! Mi odia e sono sicuro che ne approfitterà per uccidermi e far sparire il mio corpo!" protestò il ragazzo accorato, deglutendo al solo pensiero di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'Alpha._

_"Ooh, non dire sciocchezze!" ribattè subito Erica, seccata "tra tutti, tu seil'unico al quale Derek non farebbe del male!"_

_"Perchè mai siete tutti convinti che per quello stupido sourwolf, io sia come la Svizzera?!" domandò, irritato. Boyd strinse le labbra, mentre Erica ed Isaac lo guardarono perplessi._

_"Cioè?" domandarono in coro, e a Stiles ricordarono tanto due bambini piccoli._

_Sbuffò._

_"Neutrale! Persino Scott avrebbe saputo rispondere..." commentò ironico, ripensando con stizza all'amico, che l'aveva nuovamente abbandonato per gironzolare con Allison in città._

_"Ti prego, Stiles! Sei l'unico che può farlo ragionare!" pregarono i tre cucc- lupi, le espressioni abbattute e davvero troppo simili a quelle di tre piccoli lupi._

_Tre adorabili canaglie._

_Stiles capitombolò, odiandosi._

 

Arrivare a casa Hale fu davvero fin troppo facile e veloce. 

Rimase in auto, fermo, ancorato al volante, per quella che doveva essere stata una buona mezz'ora, prima di darsi dell'idiota suicida, e scendere dall'auto. Tutt'intorno c'era un inquietante silenzio, la Camaro di Derek era parcheggiata tra alcuni cespugli e sembrava una pantera pronta a colpire.... forse era meglio non pensare ad animali acquattati pronti ad uccidere un'ignare vittima.

Perchè diavolo si sentiva come il coniglietto che va nella tana del lupo?!

Salì i gradini del portico e bussò. Nulla, nessuna risposta.

Sollevato pensò che forse Derek non era in casa, magari aveva preferito andare a piedi piuttosto che usare l'auto. 

Se ne stava già andando quando la porta si aprì con un leggero scatto. Da sola. Roba da brividi.

Stiles deglutì ancora, e varcò la soia del vecchio rudere, che diamine, cadeva letteralmente a pezzi.

Il silenzio che permeava quel posto era assordante, e.. strano. Stiles sentiva come se ci mancasse qualcosa, come se quel silenzio fosse ingiusto in una casa così grande, un ospite indesiderato, un parassita che aveva scacciato i vecchi padroni di casa e si era insediato al loro posto.

L'assenza di voci era atroce, gli ricordava quella che c'era a casa sua, quando suo padre faceva tardi e lui rimaneva da solo.

Doveva essere dura per Derek, convivere con quel tipo di sensazione e mille e pù sensi di colpa. Non si sorprendeva più di tanto se quel ragazzo non sorrideva mai.

Era lì, fermo all'ingresso, e si aspettava di vedere arrivare all'improvviso un bambino o chiunque altro. Era lì fermo, e si aspettava di veder comparire il viso corrucciato di Derek, e solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto fosse teso all'idea di vederlo.

_"Sei teso Stiles, perchè è molto probabile che ti sbatterà fuori a calci... ammesso e concesso che sia di buon'umore' "_ pensò, allibito; comunque si schiarì la gola e fece un passo in avanti, dirigendosi verso quello che doveva essere stato un salotto.

"C'è nessuno? Derek?" mormorò, la voce più acuta del solito. 

Nessuna risposta; cominciava a preoccuparsi.

"Derek?" ripetè, la voce un po' più alta.

Nulla.

Forse davvero non era in casa... senza volerlo sbattè con le ginocchia contro lo schienale di uno dei vecchi divani.

Spalancò gli occhi scioccato, prima di rendersi conto che questo era occupato.

" _Derek?!_ " pensò, la bocca spalancata in una 'O' di sorpresa.

Allora anche Derek Hale aveva i suoi momenti di vulnerabilità?!

Si morse un labbro, combattuto: non era giusto interrompere uno dei pochi momenti di pace di Derek... era meglio andarsene. Sì, sì, era questa la soluzione.

" _Però..._ " parlò nel suo orecchio la vocina fastidiosa di Jackson " _..è raro poterlo osservare così da vicino, non credi? Dovresti approfittarne!_ "

Ooooh, ma perchè la sua curiosità travestita da Jackson Wittermore doveva sempre avere la meglio? Perchè diavolo non se la dava a gambe finchè poteva, prima che Derek si svegliasse e decidesse di ammazzarlo?

Fu mentre si crogiolava nella sua disperazione che, un qualcosa di strano ed inaspettato, lo fece capitombolare del tutto, senza speranza.

Un timido raggio di Sole, uno dei pochi che era riuscito a filtrare le nuvole e aveva colpito casa Hale, passando attraverso uno strappo nelle tende chiuse, illuminò il viso addormentato del licantropo.

Stiles si ritrovò accucciato all'altezza di quel volto senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ammaliato e stregato da come potesse sembrare bello e pacifico quel volto sempre arrabbiato. Il raggio di Sole ornava, senza stonare, quel figlio della Luna.

Era così bello da fare male. 

Stiles avvicinò ancora di più il volto, il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente in gola e nel petto. Non sapeva perchè, ma c'era qualcosa che punzecchiava fastidiosamente i suoi occhi: vedere Derek così indifeso, così umano, e pensare di nuovo a quanto dovesse far male dormire in una casa così silenziosa... come poteva avere un viso così tranquillo? Come riusciva a non fare incubi orribili mentre il silenzio urlava così forte nelle orecchie, da stonare? Forse era lui quello suscettibile, quello che si stava facendo prendere dalla fantasia e dai ricordi. Il dolore...

" _Dovrebbe andarsene a letto, prima di addormentarsi_ " pensò stupidamente, il respiro che s'incastrava in gola, mentre le palpebre di Derek tremolarono un po', senza aprirsi.

Il respiro che usciva dalla sua bocca socchiusa era caldo ed invitante. Troppo. Non avrebbe mai potuto arrischiarsi a cogliere quel frutto, perchè Derek l'avrebbe ucciso.

Più lo osservava, più qualcosa scavava una voragine nel suo petto riempiendola con una sorta di smania, di desiderio, diventando ingordo ed avido, la voglia di toccarlo, di sentire se al tatto non fossero poi così diversi.

Fece un sorrisetto amaro, considerando che in quello stato nessuno avrebbe mai potuto pensare che Derek fosse uno tra gli esseri più prepotenti ed irritanti al mondo; poi il sorrisetto svanì, lasciando che gli occhi spalancassero per la preoccupazione: e se un qualche cacciatore fosse finito in quella casa, prima di lui, e l'avesse ucciso? Quell'idiota non poteva addormentarsi senza prendere le dovute precauzioni!

La preoccupazione si sostituì alla stizza; la stizza fu sostituita a sua volta dall'imbarazzo per quei pensieri. Perchè si comportava come se tenesse a quello stupido lupo?

La mano partì prima che potesse fermarla, mentre il panico e l'emozione spegnevano la ragione. La seguì con gli occhi mentre, con lentezza, avvicinava i polpastrelli a quel viso addormentato. Deglutì, mordendosi un labbro, concentrato nell'essere più delicato possibile così da non svegliarlo. 

_"Piano, ancora, così..."_ pensava. Ancora pochi centimetri.

La pelle era inaspetattamente tiepida, _normale_ , uguale alla sua. Di solito, nei momenti in cui si erano ritrovati a contatto, non aveva mai avuto modo di _osservarlo_ per bene, troppo preso dal contorno, dai pericoli e dalle paure; però adesso... adesso poteva sentire sfilare sotto le dita il tepore di quella pelle che si era aspettato fosse incredibilmente calda e invece aveva la sua stessa temperatura; era pallida e lucida alla luce del Sole, e sembrava così incredibilmente fragile! L'accenno di barba graffiava e pungeva le sue dita, facendogli il solletico e costringendolo a trattenere una risata.

Le ciglia erano lunghe e Stiles sapeva, che, nascoste da quelle palpebre scure di stanchezza, c'erano il più bel paio di occhi verdi macchiati d'ambra che avesse mai visto. Le sfiorò appena, sentendo il cuore tremare insieme alle ciglia.

Derek mormorò qualcosa nel sonno, ma continuò a dormire.

L'attenzione di Stiles fu poi catturata dalla bocca: sottile e invitante, nascondeva una dentatura perfetta e, occasionalmente, si apriva per scoprire le zanne da lupo.

Perfetta, non era semplicemente perfetta? Fatta apposta per la sua, così grande?

L'impulso di avvicinarsi, catturare e bere i respiri caldi che abbandonavano come fantasmi quella bocca, era forte, destabilizzante, assoluto ma non poteva.

Se Derek si fosse svegliato, come avrebbe giustificato quel bacio rubato? Come poteva eludere la domanda che gli avrebbe ringhiato contro?

Come poteva spiegargli che al di là del caratteraccio, era per lui, semplicemente perfetto?

"Derek.." si ritrovò a sospirare mentalmente, ritraendo la mano di scatto, come se all'improvviso l'epidermide del moro fosse diventata rovente. La strinse forte nell'altra per impedirle di avvicinarsi ancora, più decisa, calcare e godere ogni parte di quel viso. Si piantò con il peso al pavimento per evitare di sporgersi e rubare un bacio al Bell'Addormentato, che si sarebbe poi svegliato e avrebbe azzannato a morte il principe. Che storia.

Semplicemente rimase lì per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, cercando di convincersi ad andarsene invece di rimanere a fissare Derek mentre dormiva, ma il corpo non ubbidiva, gli occhi non volevano saperne di abbandonare quel quadro. 

Alla fine, quando ormai si avvicinava il tramonto, le palpebre del moro tremolarono, finchè non si aprirono di botto. Fu un attimo, e Stiles si ritrovò con la schiena a terra, sul suo viso gli occhi vermigli dell'Alpha, i sensi del lupo attivi e vigili.

"O-ohi, calmati, sono io, Stiles!" esclamò, spaventato per quel movimento repentino.

"Stiles?! Che diavolo ci fai quà?!" ringhiò l'altro, anche se i suoi muscoli si rilassarono visibilmente.

"I-io..ecco...beh, i tuoi cuccioli mi hanno chiesto di venire." confessò alla fine, ancora inchiodato al pavimento.

"Quel Branco di Idioti?! Li massacrerò per questo." promise, le labbra strette in una pallidissima e dura linea bianca. Stiles sospirò.

"Da quanto tempo sei quì?" chiese a bruciapelo il lupo "la stanza è pregna del tuo odore." aggiunse, ricordandolgi che aveva i super-sensi per captare e smontare qualsiasi bugia.

"Da..oggi pomeriggio." Stiles non era mica stupido, meglio la verità con lui.

"Perchè diavolo non mi hai svegliato?!"esclamò l'altro, anche se sembrava vagamente sorpreso, più che infastidito.

"Sai? Non dovresti dormire nel primo posto dove ti capita! Qualche cacciatore o lupo nemico potrebbe trovarti ed ucciderti!" ribattè invece, arrabbiato.

Stavolta Derek era davvero sorpreso.

"Non vedo come questi siano affari tuoi, Stiles."sibilò, ripresosi dal momentaneo stupore.

"No, hai ragione non sono affari miei, ma sai cosa fanno gli amici? Si preoccupano! Ora, non m'importa che tu sia un sourwolf senza speranza, fatto sta che hai....ooh insomma!" era diventato rosso, era arrabbiato e ancora di più si stava rendendo ridicolo. Si maledisse interiormente per non essersene andato prima.

"E' questo allora? Sei preoccupato?" Derek alzò un sopracciglio scettico "mi era parso di capire che mi odiavi."

"E ti odio! Ma non puoi morire perchè c'è bisogno di te per tenere a bada i cucc- cioè il tuo branco!" 

Il cuore gli batteva forte in petto, ogni battito scandito dall'udito finissimo del lupo. Ogni battito che riverberava, attraverso la stoffa della maglia, sulla mano di Derek, arrampicandosi lungo il suo braccio, irradiandosi ad ondate sempre più forti lungo il suo corpo. C'era elettricità nell'aria, il pelo del lupo era ritto, anche se non c'era alcun tipo di pericolo.

Anche Stiles avvertì la scarica elettrica trasmessagli da quegli occhi, ritornati ormai al loro consueto colore. Scossa che si diffuse in tutto il corpo correndo attraverso le vene, trasportata nel sangue, arrivando dritto al cuore.

Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, rimase incastrato nei polmoni, incapace di uscire.

"Perchè diavolo sei così agitato?" domandò all'improvviso Derek, rompendo il silenzio che era calato su di loro. 

Stiles deglutì, poi lasciò libera la mano di ritornare sul viso di Derek per una carezza audace e fugace al tempo stesso, e scese sul petto, lì, dove sapeva avrebbe trovato il cuore.

Sorrise.

"Perchè diavolo lo sei anche tu?" domandò in risposta, confuso.

"Perchè.." iniziò il lupo, ma Stiles era sazio di parole – il che era tutto dire per uno che non faceva altro che partorirne fiumi! -ed era stanco anche di non poter avere quello che voleva.

Aveva lasciato perdere, aveva aspettato che Lydia si accorgesse di lui e alla fine lei aveva scelto un altro.

Derek si era accorto di lui: glielo leggeva negli occhi, nell'elettricità dell'aria quando erano vicini, la continua tensione tra di loro... Derek si era accorto di lui e Stiles sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai fatto un passo in avanti; fu per questo e per la voglia smodata di assaggiare quelle labbra sottili – e forse chissà, per tutto il resto – che portò velocemente la mano dal petto alla nuca del moro, e lo baciò.

Un gesto audace e sinceramente non da lui, ma Derek non lo respinse.

Il ragazzo potè sentire il respiro di questo incastrarglisi in gola, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano senza rabbia, solo con tanta, ma tanta meraviglia.

Quando si separò da lui, tornando ad appoggiare la testa al pavimento, Derek aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte prima di parlare.

"Che..diavolo?" farfugliò, solo. Stiles si sentiva stranamente soddisfatto nell'essere riuscito, per la prima volta, a scioccare quello stupido lupo, e a zittirlo, soprattutto. Inoltre era meravigliato da se stesso, dall'audacia che aveva avuto, da...dal sapore meraviglioso che quelle labbra avevano: muschio e lune piene, notti selvagge e anche cenere, e tristezza. Un'immensa solitudine.

"Ti ho baciato, o mi stai dicendo che voi lupi mannari non baciate?" ribattè, cercando di provocargli un qualche tipo di reazione, cercando di nascondere quel filino di vergogna e panico che stavano rapidamente sostituendo l'adrenalina e l'euforia di qualche istante prima.

Probabilmente Derek dovette avvertire il cambiamento nell'odore di Stiles, perchè i suoi occhi verdi tornarono vividi, come se fin'ora non avesse messo a fuoco nulla di ciò che era successo. 

Finalmente Stiles potè rivedersi in quegli occhi, mentre la sua bocca veniva ricoperta da quella di Derek e nulla sembrò più giusto di quel gesto, delle loro lingue che s'incontravano e si conoscevano, del peso dell'altro su di sè, dell'arrendevolezza di Derek nell'accettare le sue mani che s'intrufolavano sotto la maglia, segno che si sentiva ababstanza sicuro e che _si fidava di lui._

La polvere danzava intorno a loro, piccoli mulinelli di puntini brillanti alla luce rossa del tramonto che riverberava nella casa come un'esplosione, avvolgendoli come un mantello mentre loro non riuscivano a separarsi l'uno dall'altro nemmeno volendo.

Quanto tempo, entrambi, avevano aspettato quel momento? Quanti giri di parole, ringhi a vuoto, disagio, imbarazzo, avventure pericolose...? Quanto c'era voluto perchè la luce guidasse finalmente Stiles a casa? Perchè Derek ricomponesse i pezzi di un puzzle che non era altro che il suo cuore?

Avevano perso tutto quel tempo a nascondersi l'uno dall'altro troppo timorosi di esporsi, di mettersi a nudo, confrontarsi, capirsi, vedersi uguali, l'uno l'altra faccia dell'altro... ma se c'era una cosa che Stiles aveva imparato era che nella vita ci vuole tempismo e pazienza.

Piccoli tasselli che s'incrociavano alla perfezione come la spinta di cuccioli impiccioni, un particolare e curioso raggio di sole, un viso addormentato, il respiro soffice e l'espressione dolente di chi non riposa da troppo tempo, le mani che fremono e il cuore che batte, il risveglio e il rosso di occhi che tornano verdi, il calore, il corpo e poi l'incontro di labbra e poi la paura e l'imbarazzo, distese di pelle e mari di sudore, gemiti e mugolii, la fiducia e l'eccitazione e il calore intossicante di un corpo avvinghiato all'altro, unito all'altro nel più vero degli abbracci.

Il perfetto puzzle del loro " _noi_ ".

 

 

 

 


End file.
